Jealous Eyes
by Jay Navi
Summary: Gon is spending more time with Alluka than he is Killua. Killua thinks this is because Gon is falling in love with Alluka. Is this true? Or do they have ulterior motives for spending so much time together? This story was started in 2014, but revived in 2018. Rated "T 'plus'" for now. Offensive themes: Underage drinking, mild shota themes, strong language.
1. Best Friend x and x Little Sister

A/N: I have risen from my grave! It took a little bit, but, here I am, once again. Anyway, this is a story that was started in 2014 as an AlluGon story. The original plan for this story, which came as a challenge from someone at the Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction Facebook page (to write a straight couple story), had Killua looking on as his unrequited love, Gon, was developing feelings for Alluka. It became apparent to me that I couldn't exactly do that. Unrequited love is something that doesn't come as natural to me as other things. Anyway, it stayed on the back-burner until I got some inspiration to turn this into a KilluGon story. There's more to come, so stay tuned! Also, the chapters will have titles, so just look in the chapter select for them.

* * *

The sun was so bright. It wasn't because I was looking at it, though. In fact, I had my eyes closed and it was still bright as hell! I opened my eyes and noticed that the blinds on the window were open and the sun was shining through right into my eyes. I blinked, trying to get the spots out of my eyes.

I sat up- _ow!_ -or, rather, I tried to sit up. God, my head hurt. What the hell happened to make it hurt so bad? I looked around the room I was in for answers. There was a couch with somebody on it, I couldn't make out who it was, the TV on the wall… nothing really out of the ordinary.

I put my legs over the side of the bed and put my hand on the nightstand beside me. My hand touched a glass. I looked over and saw it had a little bit of liquid in it. It wasn't water, it had a bit of color to it. Beside the glass, I noticed a bottle.

 _The hell?_ I wondered, although thinking made my head pound even more.

I picked up the bottle and read its label. "Whiskey" is what it said. Whiskey? Did I drink that? Why the hell would I do that? I don't drink. I'm only thirteen, for God's sake!

I put the bottle back down and stood up. Slowly, this time, as I didn't want my headache to get even worse. I looked around the room some more. The door to the bathroom was wide open-probably because I had been throwing up most of the night-and on the bed was a sight that almost made me fall backwards. Laying on the bed was the sleeping figure of a boy, just younger than me, with spiky black and green hair.

Why the hell was Gon laying in bed with me? Did I do something with him? If I did, why did it not disturb the other person in the room? I gulped as I knew there was only one way to find out the answer to my questions. I lifted the covers slightly and saw Gon had some sleep pants on.

I sighed in relief. But, the longer I stared at Gon's sleeping figure, the more I noticed his mouth. How it moved up and down slowly as he breathed in and out. It was almost mesmerizing. Before I knew what was happening, I leaned my body on the bed and hovered my lips over his.

A noise crept out of Gon's mouth and I didn't react fast enough before he opened his eyes and said, "Killua, your breath stinks."

Immediately, I leaned back. However, the sudden momentum continued and I ended up hitting my head on the floor. As if my head didn't hurt enough before. God, first the whiskey and now this. What's next, is Milluki gonna strap me into the pincers at home again? He might as well, it'd probably hurt less than this.

I noticed Gon's concerned face leaning over the bed. I put on a fake smile and said, "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."

I sat up and noticed the figure on the couch starting to stir. As the figure moved slowly, I began to recognize who it was. It was a girl with long black hair. When she sat up, her back was completely exposed. I shot to my feet like a rocket, ignoring the pain in my head, and rushed over to her.

I grabbed her clothes and handed them to her, saying, "A-Alluka, cover up! And you should really wear something when you sleep."

Alluka took her clothes and said, "Sorry, big brother. It's just that I'm more comfortable when I sleep naked."

"Well, you shouldn't sleep naked," I scolded, "Especially with two boys in the room." The sudden thought made my head turn to Gon, who was looking in our direction. "Gon, look away!" I yelled.

Gon immediately turned his head to the wall and I helped Alluka up off the couch. I held the clothes in front of her chest, while she held the blanket wrapped around her waist. I walked her to the bathroom. When I looked inside, it was pretty clean. I figured if I had been throwing up, it would have been dirty. I pushed the thought aside, as it really did make me want to throw up, and told Alluka to get dressed in the bathroom as I pushed her in, taking the blanket from her.

I walked back to my side the bed, where Gon was already sitting up. I noticed a wide grin on his face. I chose to ignore it at first, but just knowing it was there was bothering me. I picked up the glass, still desperately trying to ignore Gon's wide grin. Finally, as I was about to finish off the contents of the glass, I couldn't take Gon's grin anymore.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You're a good brother," Gon said.

"Um… Thank you?" I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but I said it anyway and took a drink from the glass. The liquid was warm, which only added to the despicable taste that almost made me choke. However, bearing the taste, I swallowed it. "God, this is awful!" I Gon, I added, "Why'd you let me drink this in the first place?"

"Well," Gon said, "I didn't know you had it."

"Eh?"

"You came up to the room early last night" he explained, "and when Alluka and I came in, you were already asleep."

Last night. I could only remember vague details of what happened. I remember Gon, Alluka and I somewhere where there was loud music and lots of noise. I remember leaving that place after something someone (was it Gon or Alluka?) said. Then I guess I came to the room and ordered the whiskey and drank myself to sleep. I took another drink from the glass to finish off its contents and let out a disgusted 'bleh' sound.

"If you don't like it," Gon said, "then you don't have to drink it."

He had a point. I was already hung over so why was I drinking it? I put the glass down on the nightstand and suggested that we get changed while Alluka was in the bathroom. Gon nodded, though it was clear he didn't know why I had sent Alluka in the bathroom to change. He didn't ask, though, so I didn't explain.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my clothes for the day. It was hard to choose what to wear, because I had so many different styles, but I decided on a plain black t-shirt with blue jean shorts. I looked over to Gon and saw him getting out the same style he always wears: green shorts and a green jacket. I questioned him about his style once, but I never got a straight answer. I never get a straight answer from him.

It seemed like perfect timing because Alluka came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a red skirt and white t-shirt after Gon and I had finished getting dressed. I asked Alluka what she wanted to do today and she replied with shopping. I kind of figured she would say that. Ever since we left home, we had done nothing but shopping during the day and various other things during the night. It was about one month ago when we left.

Xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xx=-xX

Gon and I were on some special assignment from the Hunter's Association. I can't really say what the assignment was because I wasn't really paying attention and it was supposedly top secret. I didn't really believe something from the Hunter's Association could be top secret, but I went along with it because Gon seemed excited about it. Well, the assignment led us to a town near where my family lives. Gon had thought since we didn't have any hotels booked, we'd stay at my house. I denied it thoroughly, but Gon had somehow convinced me to ask my parents if we could stay.

To my surprise, my parents said yes. However, they gave us strict orders that we shouldn't go into the woods at the back of the house. It surprised me a little that they would say that because I remembered playing there when I was younger. When my parents told us this, I looked over to Gon. I saw a gleam in his eye and knew it was the gleam of excitement for an adventure.

After a few more rules my parents gave us, such as not being loud or reckless, they said we could stay in my room and that an extra bed would be in there shortly. We weren't exactly feeling tired, despite it being late at night, so Gon asked for a tour of the house. I remembered that he had only been to the Butler's house before, so I agreed. I showed him all the important rooms like the entertainment room and the dining room, among others. I left out the rooms that brought bad memories for me.

My room was the last one on the tour. When I opened the door, it looked exactly like how I had left it, except with an extra bed for Gon. The extra bed didn't take up very much room, so it was possible to move unrestricted. Being in my room brought back mixed memories. Some of them were good while others weren't as good.

"So, when do you want to start on our assignment?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"The day after tomorrow," Gon answered on his own bed.

"The day after?" I asked, "Why not start it tomorrow so we can leave here sooner?"

"I want to see what's in those woods," Gon said. A thought must have occurred to him because he looked up at me and asked, "You really don't like it here, Killua?"

"It's not that," I answered untruthfully, "It's just that, I just don't want to be here too long. After all, aren't there other places we need to be going?"

Gon thought about it for a bit and said, "Yeah, but we still have time to explore. Besides, you want to know what's there, too. Don't you, Killua?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but…"

"Good," Gon said, "Then we'll go in the morning after we eat. Good night, Killua."

Gon laid his head down on his pillow and was instantly asleep. I was just sitting on my bed, dumbfounded that I had volunteered without my knowing. I wanted to protest that I didn't agree to anything, but Gon wouldn't hear me. I always found it odd how he seemed to volunteer me to do things I didn't really want to do. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I stayed with him.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==x==-==

After breakfast, I told my parents that Gon and I were going into town to do a bit of shopping before we started on our assignment. Gon started to protest but I covered his mouth before he said anything. I whispered in his ear that I was only telling my parents that so they wouldn't be suspicious of us not starting our assignment. Gon nodded, meaning he understood what I was saying. We left through the front door and walked a little ways before heading into the forest.

We ran through the forest, ducking low-hanging branches and jumping over fallen trees. I led the way to the back of the house. The forest was more crowded than from what I remember as a kid, but I thought it was because the trees were taking up more space, making it hard to move around. From what I could tell, there seemed to be more animals in the forest, as well. I saw various kinds of birds I didn't remember seeing as a kid.

"Heads up, Gon," I said pushing a branch out of my way.

"Huh?" Gon said, as I heard a loud smack.

I looked back to see Gon sitting on the ground, rubbing his face. I knew the smack that I heard was the branch hitting Gon in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at the red spot between his eyes. Gon didn't find it that funny, but he couldn't see his own face. I helped him up, while holding in my laughter, and we continued towards the back of the house.

Once I was sure we were far enough away from the house so nobody would see us if they looked out a window, we got onto a path and walked along it. Gon started to speculate about what my parents had hidden back here. His guesses weren't very good ones. They included things like dead bodies and a new guard dog like Mike. I had to remind him that my parents were assassins and wouldn't need to hide dead bodies and that Mike was one-of-a-kind.

"Like you," Gon chimed.

"Eh?" I stopped, looking at him.

"Well, there's only one of Mike and only one of you," Gon explained, "That means that if Mike is one-of-a-kind, then you are, too. Which makes me happy."

"C-cut it out, Gon," I said as I turned away from him and started to walk again. I was thankful that I was in front of Gon so he wouldn't see my face turn red.

Gon was gonna say something even more embarrassing, but I noticed a small-looking building in front of us. I saw two guards positioned in front of a huge door that seemed almost too big for the building. I stopped Gon, picked up a rock and threw it. My aim was a bit off because it hit one of the guards in the head. The guard fell to the ground.

I didn't think my throw had that much force to it, but I didn't have time to worry about that. The other guard was alerted to me and he started coming towards us. I cursed and ushered Gon into the brush. The guard stopped right where I was standing before. I didn't feel any rocks near me so I had to use another method of knocking the guard out.

I silently told Gon to stay where he was and moved in the brush as silently as I could. When I was sure the guard wouldn't see me come out, I moved into the open and walked up behind him. I heard a snap from inside the brush and knew that Gon had moved. The guard must have heard it, too, because he walked towards the brush. I didn't have much time so I ran towards the guard, jumped and landed a karate chop to the back of his neck. The guard went down like the guys at the Heaven's Arena.

"It's alright, now, Gon," I said, "come out." As soon as Gon stepped out of the brush, I hit him on the head and yelled, "You idiot! I told you to stay put! What would you have done if that guard had seen you? It would have ruined our whole plan!"

I yelled at him for about two minutes. When I was finished, all he said was, "Sorry," while wearing a stupid grin. Something told me he wasn't sorry at all. I still wasn't sure if he had moved on purpose or if it was just an accident. That stupid grin didn't help the 'accident' argument, though.

We turned our attention to the building. Up close, it didn't look all that special. It just looked like a smaller version of the Butler's house. I guessed there were only about two or three rooms inside. The doors, though, were like a scaled down version of the Testing Gate at the front of the estate. There were three doors stacked on top of each other and I guessed, by the markings on them, that the first one weighed about 64000 kg, with the higher ones getting doubled.

I put my hands to the door to try and open it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried it again and again, but it still wouldn't budge. Gon tried it a few times, but it wouldn't open. Gon wanted to try once more, but I thought it was pointless. I suggested we should give up trying to open the door.

Gon wouldn't quit, though. He tried putting Nen into his pushing, but the door still wouldn't move. I tried convincing Gon that the door would never open, but he just pushed harder. After he pushed as hard as he could, he suggested that I try and help him push. I didn't see what difference it would make, but I did so just to humor Gon.

Each of us took one side of the door and pushed. To my surprise, the door moved slightly. When I saw the door move, I pushed harder but the door only moved slightly. I put some Nen into my push and the door moved more and more until it finally opened. Gon and I went in quickly and when I looked back, I saw that it was only the first door that we had opened.

When the door closed, it was pitch black. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Gon's eyes adjusted much quicker than mine because he called me over to a wall as soon as I could make out shapes. On the wall was a stick of some sort. Gon thought it smelled funny, like gasoline.

"Gas?" I asked to nobody in particular, "Why would a stick be covered in gas? Unless…"

I trailed off and took the stick from the wall. It was fat near where it was soaked in gas and skinnier near the opposite end. I told Gon to stand back as I let a little spark slip into my aura and ignited the gas. It was just as I thought: a torch.

Holding the torch out in front of me, I motioned for Gon to follow. As we walked down the dark hallway, I noticed that the walls seemed to be clean. Did my family use this building often? What was it for? Vague memories of my childhood crept into my mind. I couldn't quite put faces to them, but instances of people around me-both older and younger than me-were here in this building.

When we reached the end of the hallway, there was another door. This one was just a normal door, with a doorknob and everything. Looking around the door, I noticed there were two braziers-one on each side. I held the torch up to them and they immediately caught on fire. With the extra light, I didn't need the torch anymore and conveniently, there was a bucket of water right by the door.

After I disposed of the torch, I tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I looked back to Gon, who nodded for me to open the door. As I did, my eyes were met with electric lights. Stepping into the room, I saw that it was a playroom of sorts. There were toys everywhere around the room. I recognized most of them as ones I had played with when I was younger.

"Killua," Gon said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, turning around to see what he was looking at.

On the wall, there was a picture. Not just a picture, but a series of pictures. Pictures of my whole family. Individual pictures took up most of the wall, but there were also a few group photos. One, in particular, was of everybody together. I recognized my parents, my older brothers and Kalluto, but there was another in the picture: they had long black hair with what looked to be buttons on a couple locks and they were wearing a green dress.

"A… A sister?" I questioned.

"You have a sister, Killua?" Gon asked, curiously, "What's she like?"

"Idiot," I scolded, "I didn't even know I _had_ a sister until now!"

"But you're both in this picture, so you must have known your sister before, right?" Gon's logic was sound. I hated it.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I said, "but why wouldn't I remember I had a sister?"

Before Gon could say anything, there was some movement in the middle of a pile of stuffed animals. Quickly, Gon and I got into defensive stances, ready for if whatever was moving wanted to fight. However, we soon found that the movement belonged to a girl. Not just any girl, though, the girl in the picture. The girl stretched her arms while yawning and then she noticed me. In a heartbeat, she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Big brother!" She said, "I knew you would come and visit again one day, big brother! Oh, I was so sad when I learned that you left on a journey, but I just knew you'd be back!" She gasped and continued, "Now that you're back, we have to play that game we used to play when we were young!"

The girl released her embrace and took my hand, leading me to the middle of the room. All I could get out was a stuttered 'um', but she wasn't paying attention to that. I looked over to Gon for some help and his expression told me he was just as confused about the situation as I was. However, my silent plea did not go unanswered.

"Um," Gon said, "Killua's sister?"

The girl stopped and looked at Gon, just noticing him for the first time. "Who's this big brother?" she asked and then gasped in realization. She continued before either of us could answer, "Is he your boyfriend? I always knew you liked boys, big brother! I told Kalluto, but he didn't believe me. I told him. I said, 'Next time Killua comes home, he's bringing his boyfriend.' He even bet me one of Grandpa's special chocolates that you wouldn't. Ha! That sure shows him! Anyway, let's play! Your boyfriend can play, too, big brother! Come on! Come on!"

"Alluka!" I said instinctively, "He's NOT my boyfriend! He's my best friend, Gon!"

Wait. Did I just call this girl by name? How did I know the name of a girl who, up until a few moments ago, I had no idea existed? Suddenly, memories, clear as if I were just experiencing them for the first time, came flooding back to me. I remembered everything! Alluka, the playhouse, the room, the games, it was all back! But, why had I forgotten it? I didn't know for sure, but I had an idea.

"Damn Illumi; must've done something to my mind," I cursed under my breath.

"What was that, big brother?" Alluka asked.

"I was saying," I answered, "Alluka, this is my best friend, Gon. Gon, this is my sister, Alluka."

"It's nice to meet you, Alluka!" Gon said cheerfully, not bothering to ask why I suddenly knew the name of the sister I claimed I didn't know I had.

Alluka looked at Gon sceptically and asked, "Are you sure you're not my big brother's boyfriend? Because I really want Grandpa's chocolates."

"Alluka!" I protested.

Gon cut in, "Sorry, Alluka, but I'm not. At least, I don't think I am." He looked toward me.

' _Oh no._ ' I thought.

"Killua," Gon asked as I felt my face turning red, "Am I your boyfriend?"

"No," I said immediately through a face as red as a cherry. I grabbed Alluka's hand and started to pull her towards the door. "Come on, we're going to have a talk with Father and Mother."

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==x==-==

"Why!?" I screamed angrily at my parents. "Why was Alluka locked up in that building and why were my memories of her locked away!?"

"Kill," my mother said gently, "We only had your best interests in mind. As the heir to the Zoldyck family, we needed to make sure that your training went smoothly, without any distractions."

"Distractions?" I asked, still furious, "Alluka is a member of the family; the one that you wanted me to be the head of! You call that a distraction!?"

"To put it simply," my father said, "yes. You were too close to Alluka. We needed you to distance yourself from her so we had Illumi lock your memories away. Besides, it's not like we left her there all alone. There was only one person who could not see her, and that was you. Now, why don't you take her back to her room, say goodbye to your friend and send him on his way, and return to your training to be the heir of the Zoldyck family?"

My father's face showed no emotion as he said that. It infuriated me even further that he thought I would do anything he said. Especially after he admitted he tampered with my brain through Illumi. My response to him came even as a surprise to me.

"Fuck you," I said, seething, "I'm leaving. For good. And I'm taking Alluka with me. We're never going to see you or this house ever again."

With that said, I turned around and walked out of the dining room and into the living room, where Gon and Alluka were waiting. I grabbed Alluka's hand and led her to the front door, saying we were going away. At first, Alluka looked sad, but I told her that she was coming with us, which made her cheer up. We then left the grounds, went to town and rented out a hotel room for the remainder of the time it took for Gon and I to finish our mission. We reported the completion of the assignment to the Hunter's Association and spent the next month travelling in a different country, far away from my former house.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it clear with the first break that a flashback had started and the second and third breaks were a passing of time within the flashback. Also, that the flashback ended with the chapter. Anyway, how did you like it? Leave a review of what you thought could have been done a bit better. Thanks for reading and it feels good to be back.


	2. Killua x All x Alone

=======X============X==========X======  
A/N: Hi again, everyone. I'll be up front about this and say that I stopped writing this chapter because I wanted some help/confirmation about something. Even after getting that help, though, I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about that. It wasn't until I opened it up again that I decided what to do about it. After I decided that, it was all just zoom! Right to the end of the chapter. Honestly, I thought it'd take longer to complete. Oh well. Enjoy!  
=======X============X==========X======

"Gon! Gon!" Alluka said pointing to a store, "What about this one?"

"Hmm…" Gon pondered, "No, I don't think that's the right one."

The three of us had left the hotel earlier than previous days because… Well, I wasn't really told the exact reason, just Alluka and Gon wanted to go shopping for something. Honestly, it was a little annoying not being told exactly what they were shopping for, but there was something a little more. I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. I'd never felt anything like it before.

Before I knew it, I found myself looking at Gon. Why was it, that when I even just glanced at my best friend, that I felt the way I'm feeling now? It was strange and it was a similar, yet different, feeling when I looked at my younger sister. And looking at them together, smiling and laughing and pointing to different stores, it hurt. Why? I didn't understand.

' _Gon… Why aren't you paying any attention to me? Why is it all on Alluka?_ '

"Killua!" Gon said excitedly from a distance.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Alluka and I are gonna go into that shop over there." He pointed to a store just down the road and continued, "Do you think you could wait out here for a bit?"

"Oh," I replied, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Go on. I'll just wait on that bench with the rest of the bags."

I pointed to a bench not too far from where I was standing as Gon nodded and he and Alluka ran off toward the store. That same, hurt feeling entered my heart as I watched them. Before long, I was sitting on the bench with bags from various stores in front of me. I knew that we were here mainly for the shopping, as the shopping district is pretty much the only reason why people come to this city. But I guess I was hoping I could spend a little bit of time with Gon while we were here, as the city has a great restaurant district and a really good entertainment district (according to one of the tourist brochures I read while Alluka and I were waiting for Gon in the lobby of the hotel). Instead, Gon seemed to be spending all his time with Alluka.

' _Why, Gon? Why won't you look at me in the way I look at you? Can't you tell how much I-_ '

"Big brother?" Alluka's voice made me jump.

"Alluka." I said, surprised, as I looked at my sister and then to my best friend, "Gon. I thought you guys were gonna be a while."

"They didn't have what we were looking for," Gon said.

"I see," I replied, "Well, should we keep going?" I put on a fake smile and picked up the bags.

"Are you feeling okay, big brother?" Alluka asked, concerned.

"Huh? Of course I'm okay," I answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you looked like you were sick or something when you were sitting on the bench," She said.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel, Killua," Gon chimed in, "It's not like you're gonna like any of the other shops we're going to." He leaned in close to me and I could feel my heart beating faster as my face became slightly red. He whispered, "Plus, I think all that alcohol you drank last night hurt your head."

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well," Gon continued whispering, "I heard that when you wake up after you drink lots of alcohol, your head hurts."

"Well, yeah, it did," I confirmed, "but it's late enough in the day that my hangover is completely gone."

"Oh," Gon said in realization, "I guess Aunt Mito did say that it goes away after an hour or so. But still!" Gon leaned back and continued, "You should go back to the hotel, anyway. Don't worry about Alluka; I'll take care of her."

' _It's not Alluka's I'm concerned about…_ '

I knew there was no arguing with Gon-or Alluka, for that matter-about it so I decided to give in to their wishes and head back to the hotel. I took the bags that they had left with me so they wouldn't have to worry about them. I was told I shouldn't look in any of them. After waving goodbye to the two, I walked back to the hotel in a sad silence.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==x==-==

I sat in the hotel room for what seemed to me like hours, though judging by the programs that were on TV, it might have been closer to half an hour. Still, though, as much as I tried to distract myself from it, I just couldn't stop thinking about how happy Gon and Alluka looked earlier. I turned the TV off and looked at the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. The contents of the bottle tasted awful, but maybe it might take my mind off of things.

As I picked up the bottle, I realized that it was empty. Wow. Did I drink this whole thing last night? No wonder I had a bad hangover this morning. I wondered what could have caused me to drink an entire bottle of awful-tasting whiskey in one night. Could it have had to do with how I'm feeling now?

' _God, I wish I could remember it, but it's all just one big blur._ '

I decided to just leave the bottle and exit the room. I remembered seeing a bar attached to the hotel lobby and I wondered if they'd have anything better than that whiskey. As I entered the bar through the doors in the lobby (probably there to keep out kids like myself), nobody paid me any attention so I sat at the counter. The bartender looked at me, but didn't say anything. Maybe he wanted me to ask for something first?

"Do you have anything that tastes better than whiskey?" I asked, thinking it was a stupid question.

The bartender looked me over once more and said, "I'm gonna need some ID, pal."

"Sure," I said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a fake ID, setting it on the counter. I didn't use this fake ID very often and when I did use it, it worked about forty to sixty per cent of the time. The bartender picked it up and eyed it thoroughly. As he was examining my ID, he occasionally looked at me. It honestly had me a little worried, since when it worked, it didn't take as long. After about a minute, the bartender put my ID back on the counter.

"Nice try, kid," he said, "but I've seen plenty of fake IDs in my time here and I can tell pretty quickly when I see one."

I grabbed the ID from the counter and put it away saying, "Alright, but how many of these have you seen?" I pulled out my Hunter's License and put it on the counter.

The bartender picks it up and examines it. "So," he said, "you're a professional Hunter, are you?" He puts my license back on the counter and continues, "Alright. I guess you can handle some scotch, if that's the case."

As he bends down to get a glass from under the counter, I grab my license and ask, "You're not questioning whether this is real?"

"Oh, it's real alright," he says as he puts the glass down in front of me and starts pouring liquid into it from a bottle, "I know 'cause I've got one, too." He pulls out a Hunter's License from his back pocket after he finishes pouring the drink and continues, "Now, I got a request. If you really are a professional Hunter, you should be able to do this and then you can have this glass of fine scotch that I poured just for you. Will you do it?"

"Sure," I said without any hesitation.

"Show me a little bit of your Ren," the bartender said with a sly smile on his face.

"How about I show you a little bit of my Hatsu instead," I said with an equally sly smile.

I put my right elbow on the counter with my hand held up in an arm wrestling position. I concentrated my aura around my index finger and my thumb, so as to not cause too much of a scene. After a couple of seconds, I sent a few sparks between where my aura was concentrated. I looked at the bartender, who seemed impressed.

"Well, I'm convinced," the bartender said, "Here's your scotch."

He slid the glass across the counter so that it would stop in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip. It tasted nothing like the whiskey, but kind of like apples. Was scotch supposed to taste like apples? I'd never had scotch before, so I didn't know.

As I set the glass down, the bartender looked at me, smiling almost as if he was laughing, and asked, "How was it?"

"There was a strong taste of apple in it," I said honestly, "Is that normal?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, "Completely normal… for apple juice."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "But that bottle -?"

"The bottle is scotch, yes," he confirmed.

"Then how -?"

"I'm a Hunter, too, you know," he reminded me, "I have Nen like you do. You see, while I did ask for a demonstration to confirm you were actually a Hunter, I was secretly giving you a demonstration as well."

"But I didn't see anything," I protested.

"No you didn't," he agreed, "because while you were showing off your electricity, I had my left hand on your glass the entire time. Think of it as a sort of… advanced water divination."

"Then…" I pondered out loud, "that would make you a Transmuter, like me."

The bartender chuckled, "That would be a reasonable guess. But no, I'm actually a Conjurer."

I was surprised at this, but he explained that he didn't just change the taste of the scotch to represent apple juice. What he did, was actually change the contents of the glass. He explained that he applied his aura into the glass to do it. I had no idea that aura could be used that way.

"Did you want to finish your apple juice?" The bartender asked, "Or did you want some actual scotch this time?"

I thought for a minute, pushed the glass back and said, "I'd like to try some actual scotch."

The bartender took the glass back and poured a new glass of the golden liquid. "Here ya go," he said as he slid the glass my way, "On the house. My way of apologizing for that little trick I pulled."

I picked up the glass and smelled its contents. It didn't smell like apples, so that was a good sign. The bartender told me he didn't have enough time to pull his 'little trick' again. He explained that he can only do it after the contents have been poured and he needs a couple minutes to make it work, as well.

I took a drink of the liquid inside the glass and shuddered. It didn't taste as bad as that whiskey, but it was still strong on my taste buds. I wasn't quite sure if I liked the taste, but I did only just have one gulp of the drink. The only way to know for sure would be to have the entire glass, which is what I did. I pressed the glass to my lips and didn't put it down until I had finished the whole glass. I decided I liked the taste enough to have another glass so I asked for one.

After I had finished a few glasses like the first one, I was starting to feel a little funny. I wasn't sure why, but a guess was it was the alcohol. The bartender called it 'buzzed' and I could tell he was unsure about giving me more, but my insistence kept him pouring the drink. I finished a couple more glasses in the same manner and the bartender finally spoke up.

"Easy, kid," he said, concerned, "You're not supposed to be drinking this stuff like water, you know. What's got you so down?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't be like that, kid," the bartender said, "C'mon. Tell ol' Louis." He pronounced his name 'Lou-ee'.

I sighed and asked for another drink. He said he'd oblige if I told him what was wrong. So I did. Giving as little detail about my family as I could (only saying that they were mostly Nen users), I explained about how they had kept my sister a secret from me for years and that as soon as I had found out, I left with her and my best friend. I told him that recently, those two were spending a lot of time together and I was feeling sort of left out, but something more than that.

"My Gran had a saying for that kind of feeling," Louis said, "She said, 'Ain't nothing more hurtful than jealous eyes.' My guess is, she went through something similar to what you're going through."

"'Jealous eyes?'" I asked, "You think I'm jealous? Who do I have to be jealous about? Gon? Pfft. No way."

The bartender, Louis, poured another glass of the golden liquid. He handed it to me and I put it to my mouth, not drinking it like I had before, though. I knew I couldn't be jealous. Jealousy was something that I just couldn't feel. Then again, that's what my family told me and I've realized that they weren't exactly telling the truth all of the time. I took another gulp of the scotch.

"If I had to make an educated guess," Louis pondered, "I'd say it's not your friend that your jealous of, but your sister."

I nearly choked on the liquid going down my throat. "What?!" I asked incredulously.

"Now, hear me out," Louis explained, "If you think about it, you've been inseparable from your friend ever since the Hunter exam. That was a whole year you've been right by his side. Morning and night, day in and day out for one whole year. Then, your sister comes along and starts taking your friend's time away from you. Have you ever felt like you weren't getting enough attention from him?"

"Huh? I…" I thought for a second, the alcohol making it a bit harder, "I guess so."

I remembered feeling as if Gon wasn't paying attention to me earlier. I remembered feeling like he thought I wasn't there. I remembered feeling like he would only look at Alluka. I remembered feeling hurt when I saw him and Alluka happy. Was it true? Did I only want Gon's attention on me? Was I jealous of Alluka getting all of Gon's attention? Was I jealous of my own sister?

Louis obviously saw the dumbstruck look on my face because he said, "I've seen plenty of men drink themselves silly because of their jealous eyes. I don't want to see a kid like you do it, too. So, I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna get ready for the Happy Hour rush soon. When that starts, I won't allow any minors in here; professional Hunter or not. Now, I'm not gonna cut you off cold turkey because what kind of guy would I be then? No, I'm gonna give you the rest of the bottle for the night, but you gotta promise not to rely on it. Sit down with your friend and sister. Tell them how you really feel and talk things out. Like Gran always said, 'Communicating is the best cure for jealous eyes'. So, will you do it?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'll do that."

He gave me the bottle and I left the bar. I felt like I couldn't walk straight, but that didn't matter. When I made it back to the room, Gon and Alluka hadn't returned. I set the bottle on the nightstand next to the whiskey bottle. I figured I'd have one or two more glasses while I waited for them to return. It turned out to be a mistake.

=======X============X==========X======  
A/N:Killua makes a mistake? In a Jay Navi story? It's more likely than you think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've got some plans as to how I'm gonna do the next chapter, or, at least, part of the next chapter, based on something I was told on The Fountain Redux. What is it? You'll just have to find out. Also, I now have a Discord server. So, if you wanted to come and hang out with me, go here: /6FnAEpJ  
=======X============X==========X======


End file.
